1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computerized method for establishing systems for managing the energy use of an energy consuming end user. It is particularly directed toward larger end users, be they corporate (industrial/commercial) or government/institutional for whom, controlling energy consumption and costs is generally done poorly, due to lack of formal management systems. The method and system of this invention facilitate development of strategies for reducing energy consumption and monitoring progress made on an ongoing basis toward the fulfillment of strategy objectives and, ultimately, a reduction in energy consumption and cost. All of this is achieved independently of any physical system by which the utilization of energy is controlled.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional energy management, particularly in commercial, corporate and industrial settings, is a technical process, often carried out by systems and methods which directly control energy consumption. Such energy management systems frequently involve measurement of one or more parameters associated with energy consumption. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,623 to Barrett et al., which teaches a system for monitoring various, diverse energy characteristics of an energy consuming system, which system includes a data gathering device that accumulates data representing each of the sensed energy characteristics in real time, which data represents the magnitude of the sensed energy characteristic as well as the time at which the magnitude is sensed. The data that is accumulated for each of the sensed energy characteristics is periodically transmitted to a remote analysis station where a detailed analysis of the sensed energy characteristics is performed and a report generated containing summaries of the sensed data in the form of listings of compressed data as well as graphs such as histograms and graphs correlating different energy characteristics of the energy consuming system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,122 to Davis et al. teaches a method and apparatus for monitoring power in which a power monitor samples a plurality of line cycles during an observation window to generate a plurality of voltage-current sample sets for each line cycle. The sampling of the sample sets is timed such that the voltage-current sample sets are taken at different relative time positions. The power monitor stores incoming voltage-current sample data in one memory area and concurrently analyzes sample data already stored in another memory area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,507 to Chasek teaches a system for developing real time economic incentives to encourage efficient use of the resources of a regulated electric utility. The system comprises sensors that monitor out-of-doors temperatures, mean power supplied by each generator in a utility system during each hour and energy consumed by each customer per hour recorded in calendar-time, computers that are programmed with software developed from algorithms which generate demand-related hourly prices and bonus/surcharge distributions while keeping gross revenues fixed and a subsystem that feeds back pricing information to consumers. Based upon information provided by the system, such as pricing information to consumers, energy utilization efficiency is promoted.
One problem associated with such prior art systems and methods is a tendency toward stagnation. That is, the ability to improve energy utilization efficiency is limited by the operating characteristic of the monitoring and control equipment. Once the equipment has been set up to provide a given improvement in energy utilization efficiency, there is no opportunity for further improving the energy utilization efficiency of the system.
Further, the approach generally taken for energy cost control up to this invention does not impact on management systems and practices of the user. Nor does it integrate with other improvement programs that may be undertaken by the user. Prior to this invention, there has been no way to quantify the effectiveness of management processes for energy cost control and as a result there was no process possible for benchmarking energy management practices. As a result, it was difficult for users to know how well they were performing.
Accordingly, it is one object of this invention to provide a method and system for energy management which is dynamic and, thus, provides the potential for continuously improving energy utilization efficiency up to an optimum efficiency level.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method and system for energy management which functions independently of any energy usage monitoring and control equipment.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a computerized method for establishing management systems for use by energy consuming end users.
These and other objects of this invention are achieved by a computerized method for energy management comprising the steps of collecting data relating to energy usage and energy-related policies and practices in an automated data processing device, analyzing the data to derive a diagnosis of energy management effectiveness based upon analysis of a plurality of effectiveness elements, determining the relative priority for taking action for each of the effectiveness elements analysed and determining critical elements for action, generating recommendations for improving energy management effectiveness in each critical element, and benchmarking the result against those of other operations.
Diagnosis of energy management effectiveness in accordance with the method of this invention involves consideration of a plurality of effectiveness elements and a level of achievement made in each of the effectiveness elements. Thus, the diagnosis includes an indication of progress achieved with respect to each effectiveness element which, in turn, translates into a determination of actual performance with respect to goals set for each effectiveness element. The diagnosis also defines critical actions to be taken first in order to best effectuate the desired energy utilization objectives. It does this through a novel analysis process, which considers the gap between current practice and best practice in each element, and the priority level set by the user of the software. Information provided by the diagnosis can then be formulated into a series of reports by which the management of an organization can develop strategies, energy-related policies and practices for improving energy utilization efficiency. The diagnostic results can then be automatically benchmarked against other organizations on a web-site benchmarking database.